A Disney Carol
by shadowwolf547
Summary: Watch as Donald learns that life isn't about money but the hearts that we touch and the care that we show... Or that's the plan anyway, lets hope that three not so dead ghosts can get him there.
1. Unforeseen Warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these games or shows.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Disney Carol<strong>

**Unforeseen Warning**

It was the day before Christmas and you could find the spirit of it in any town. Everywhere you looked there was at least a touch of Christmas decorations, trees where anyone could see, tinsel around windows, and signs and lights in the shape of snowmen, reindeer and the lovable St. Nick. And of course no matter where you may go, the sounds of carolers singing was always heard. Which just ended up pumping people Christmas spirit even more.

Being that time of the month, snow freely fell from above, honoring the great tradition of a white Christmas as it created random patterns in the air before landing on the large sum of snow already there.

And what would Christmas Eve be without the bringing of people together and the laughter of joy? Yes, as children ran around and played, singing a carol or two, enjoying Christmas Eve without a care in the world, the adults sat near a heat source, shipping on tea or hot coco, relaxing on the sofa or telling their children to cover up, even though they knew it was somewhat pointless for the younger children.

Knowing what tonight would bring, children all over the world seemed to gain energy to spare as the excitement of an old, overweight, bearded fellow to come in his red sleigh and his reindeers, bearing gifts for the good. Many adults seem to enjoy that part a little too much at times, being it's the only few days when a child isn't misbehaving, trying to be on their best behavior for good old St. Nick. Even going to bed early to awake for the next day sooner, or to hope and trick Santa Claus and catch him during the night.

Meanwhile, while waiting for later tonight, many children played in the white snow alongside each other, building snowmen, having snowball fights, making snow angels or even just catching the light fragment of snow in their hands or mouths and watching or feeling it dissolve.

However some kids took full advantage of the snow that cover the streets and footpaths and grabbed out their skis or snowboard and started to sled through the large Town known as Disney Town.

The town even had a festival to help boost the holiday spirit. Yes, nothing could destroy this day, no, villains, Heartless or Nobodies could disturb this feeling of joy and love.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, please donate to the poor and ill." An cheerful mouse said, dressed up like the old and lovable Santa Claus. Mickey Mouse and his trusted dog with antlers and a red nose, which he's now calling Pludolph, walked the streets with a money bucket that wasn't even half filled yet.

The small mouse smiled as a young, blue hair women wearing a red dress that stopped just above her knees and showed off her shoulders with a black belt with a silver buckle and red arms warmers, white fur lining them, put twenty dollars into the bucket.

"Thank you." Mickey called after her as she walked off. "Oh and Merry Christmas." The young women smiled back and waved at him.

"Merry Christmas." With that she left. People all over Disney town had sure been generous the past few days. Even though there was barely any money in the bucket right now, the past few days the donations had been at a decent size. Sure, there was still a lot who just walk past without a second thought or gave some excuse if Mickey asked them but at least he knew there was still generous people out there like that young woman.

Hearing sound of footsteps behind him sinking into the snow, Mickey twirl around with another smile and turned to the tall figure.

"Sir, will you please donate to the less fortunate?" Mickey asked a young man with brown hair wearing a black coat and brown pants. The man's hard eyes soften at the little mouse and dog before going through his pockets, searching for something to give to the mouse but after a minute of searching he pulled out his hands, looking glum.

"Sorry, I don't have anything to give." Terra replied, smiling sympathy down at the sadden Mickey. "I wish I could."

"It's ok sir, wish me luck for next time." Mickey responded, putting on a brave face, and becoming optimistic for the next person that came his way.

"Well Pluto it's look like the less fortunate won't be getting much this year." Mickey told his loyal dog/deer as he looked down to the snow, tears starting to build for the less fortunate, Pluto stared at his master before mimicking Mickey's sadden expression.

"A hundred and one, a hundred and two…" Mickey's head shot up from the ground, along with Pluto at the sound of someone passing them, flipping through what seemed like an endless amount of money, hope quickly rebuilding in the two as they looked at each other and back to the figure.

Mickey and Pluto watched the duck, wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with red flowers, walked straight ahead, not bothering to look where he was going or where he had been. The only thing he did paid attention to was the money that he held in his hands.

Mickey and Pluto's frowns went upside down as they turned to face each other. "Come on Pludolph!" Mickey yelled with new faith as he rushed towards the duck, while dragging Pluto by his leash as the dog sat their dumfounded at the name.

"Excuse me Sir, I mean… Merry Christmas Sir." Mickey greeted nervously as he took off his hat and bowed his head slightly. "Will you please donate to the less fortunate. I'm sure they would appreciate you for helping improve their Christmas." Mickey asked stepping in front of the counting duck, watching him halt in his place in shock as Mickey brought his bucket of money to his face.

Donald Duck, starred questionably at the mouse's smiling, hopeful, pleading face before staring down at the bucket before staring back at Mickey. Now if anyone saw this they would have just laughed at Mickey's attempt. Everyone knew Donald Duck was never the one to throw away money nor was he for one to celebrate a day that he believe was a waste of a holiday.

Registering what was happening Donald clenched his eyes at the mouse, about to explode when a thought came to mind at seeing the hopefulness that filled the mouse eyes. He grinned mischievously at the idea before looking sympathetically at the mouse. "Let me get this straight you're donating for the less fortunate?" He asked getting an nod and a ha from the mouse as Donald pointed at him. "And you're saying whatever I give will go back to them and help their lives?" Mickey nodded his head again, his smile growing larger and larger by the second, while Donald gestured towards himself and then pointed to the mouse once again, before going into a thinking gesture. "Well thaaaannnnn… NO!"

Mickey yelped in surprise, dropping the bucket as he stepped backward a few paces, waving his arms around as he lost his balance and fell on his butt. Laughing and pointing at Mickey's dumbfounded face and hilarious actions, Donald quickly went into a coughing fit before the now devastated mouse.

Thinking that wasn't enough, Donald pocketed his money before making his way over to the mouse, grabbing Mickey from the back of his shirt, lifted him up off the ground and kicked his butt, sending the mouse flying. Afterwards Donald turned to his side and leaned towards the direction Mickey was sent with his hand beside his ear, smiling amusingly as he heard Mickey scream before face blunting with the snow with his bucket of money.

Pluto stared in shock as he watched his master get up out of the snow and onto his knees, gathering what money he could find on the ground. Snapping himself out of shock, he turned around and glared at the now laughing Donald, bearing his fangs as he growled dangerously at the duck.

Donald stopped his laughter and stared at the growling dog, not faze by him at all. "Oh shut up!" Donald ordered waving him off before grapping the surprise dog by the collar and did the same to him as his master.

"Merry Christmas." Donald spat hatefully at the words. "Humbug." He grumbled, making his way to his shop, reading the sign on the door saying Doof and Duck.

"Oh yes Doofenshmirtz, has it already been 5 five years?" He asked, smiling sadly at the thought of his deceased friend. "You robbed the rich and poor, caused mayhem on Third Street and even took over the tri-state area for a short time before being defeated by an unknown hero and died that night." He continue before turning the door knob and pushed it open, stepping inside.

The aging Duck reopened his shut eyes and looked around the small, but reasonably sized, comfy shop. It had a coat and hat rack by the door, two desks for himself and his employee and a fire place, which he noticed his employee was sitting by and not doing his work.

"Hey I paid you to work, not to lounge around!" Donald roared as he walked over to his desk, glaring daggers at his stumbling employee.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Duck, but my whole body felt as if it froze." The aging brunette man replied, tightening his black coat around him, trying to get warm.

"I don't want to hear excuses James, I want to see you working." Mr. Possible quickly snapped into action, rushing away from the fireplace to his desk in a panic, and placed his pen to the paper, quickly returning to his work.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Donald went around his desk and sat in his seat that awaited for his return and started counting his money once again. "Now where was I… Oh yeah, hundred and three, a hundred and four…"

Once and awhile, when doing his work, Mr. Possible gained the confidence to take a peek at his boss, drifting his gaze back and forth from his work back to his boss. Mr. Possible tried to figure out the duck face, trying to read if he was in a good or bad mood, while trying to gather enough confidence to ask the question he was hesitant to ask him.

"Excuse me Mr. Duck… I've work here for several years now… and I always work over time since the day I started…. I was wondering if… if I" The nervousness was clearly heard from the man's tone of voice as he frightenedly asked his question. His nervousness only intensified at the annoyed and bored facial expression the duck held on his face, resting his head on his right hand with his elbow being supported by the desk. Donald was also getting impatient, which again didn't help James Possible as Donald used his left fingers to tap on his desk.

"No you can't have a raise." Donald roared, outraged by the man, cutting him off before he could asked the question, who now sat up straight, leaning a little off his seat away from the duck, waving his hands in defense, sweat beading down his forehead.

"Oh no Sir, I didn't want to ask that… I-I was wo-ndering if I could have to-tomorrow off?… it is Christmas after all."

"Weeeellllll, since you put it that way… NO!" Donald snapped, pretty much jumping over his desk, not bothering to mess around like before. Seeing the saddened James Possible go quietly back to his work, Donald went back to his money.

The temped duck wasn't sure why he had looked up, taking a glance up at his employee, maybe some form of pity or kindness he hadn't shreded away yet, however when he saw the depressing sight in front of him, his face seemed to soften. Trying to hide his moment of weakness, he hardened his face once again and buried himself back into his work. However this only worked for awhile, he soon caught himself occasionally staring back at his employee. He grumbled under his own breath in annoyance as that moment of weakness slowly became a problem. He again returned back to his work, not accepting defeat from whatever was happening to him and tried to ignore the saddened man. Again a moment later, he raised his head and glanced at his employee and didn't know what had started this annoying feeling of his. His thoughts led him to guess it to either because of how depressed the man looked or it could be what he calls a waste of a holiday, was getting the upper hand on him, but whatever the case the white duck sighed in defeat before looking up to his employee once more.

"Fine, you can have the day off tomorrow but you must be back here by Monday." Mr. Possible smiled at this, nodding his head with excitement, while bouncing in his seat. Sometimes Donald wondered if the man was actually a kid in a man's body.

"Thank you Sir, you're very kind." With That James Possible went back to work happy. Donald nodded his head before recounting his money.

James was extremely pleased with this. He never had a day off before and now getting one on Christmas day of all days, he couldn't hold back his joy, especially now since he got to be with his loving family and create new memories with them.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like eternity Mr. Possible packed up his things while Donald placed his money in his giant, silver volt, before the two left and closed the store down for the night.<p>

"See you on Monday Sir and Merry Christmas." Mr. Possible said chipperly as he skidded the three steps and ran down the road, waving goodbye to the duck.

"Oh Humbug." Donald replied waving the man off with a frown before making his leave. As Donald walked back home up the hill he watch as kids still played out in the parks and streets, trying to stay out as long as they could before their parents yelled them in. He also watched as carolers sang their songs. Grumbling under his breath how he hated the song, Donald stared upwards hearing the sound of three familiar voices yelling from atop the hill.

His anger rose once again, knowing exactly who were up there. Donald groaned, knowing his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie were around. Knowing them they weren't up to anything good and he didn't want to put up with their childish and dangerous antics.

Meanwhile up on top of the hill the duck brothers sledded the snow as fast as they could on their skis and snowboard, grinding the gutters or jumping over lumps in the snow and items that been left out. Each one was wearing winter clothing with each one still wearing their signature colours.

"I can't believe it's finally here." Huey, the one wearing red, shouted, looking beside him to see his brothers smiling back at.

"You can say that again, I thought it would never arrive." Louie, the green clad one, replied, just dodging a car door that flung open, ignoring the abusive shouting and the complaints from the man, yelling at him to watch where he was going.

"Yeah and I can't wait for that party at Sora's place later, I can't believed he manage to change his mother's mind." Dewey, the blue one and the only one that was riding on the snowboard, spoke up, jumping over a discarded toy that was on the footpath.

"Well bros this is going to be the greatest Christmas EVERRRRR!" Huey yelled, hitting something hard and solid underneath the snow. Stumbling forward with a yelp and managed to trip his brothers over along with him. The next thing they knew they were rolling down the hill together, becoming a giant snow ball that rolled down the hill on a direct collision course with of course… Donald Duck.

"Stupid holiday." Donald grumbled, not noticing the rolling ball of doom, which was quite amazing since the triplets were screaming their heads off. As Donald raised his head, just now hearing the ruckus, he looked upwards, eyes going as wide as dinner plate at the sight of the snow ball of doom.

Just before it collided, Donald brought his right arm behind his back, his eyes seeming to pop out of their sockets and his face getting even paler, if possible, before quickly out stretching it beside himself, revealing a sign saying MUMMY!

As the ball collided, it exploded in impact, forcing the four ducks flying, all screaming their lungs out while surfing the white wave of snow, before crash landing in four different positions at the bottom of the hill.

Dewey was the first to pull his head out of the snow, being that half his body was covered in it, and looked at the damage, seeing Huey on the hood of a car, Louie managing to land on the footpath and Donald legs swing in the air while his head and upper body was stuck in the snow.

As Huey gained consciousness and sat up shaking his head of the pain, he turned, his gaze turning to his younger and now glaring brothers. "Hehe, my bad." Huey laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile before the three heard rumbling coming from the snow.

"Oh man, Uncle Donald!" The boys cried, quickly springing into action, grabbing Donald's swinging legs and pulling him out. "Are you ok?" Dewey asked concernedly.

"Why you little brats. I aughta…" Donald shouted, rambling on as his face went red and his body started to heat up and melt the ice. The duck brothers actually gave out a small chuckle as they watched their uncle slowly sink back within the snow.

"He's ok." Huey confirmed as the three duck brothers gave each other a look before going to gather their things.

"Hey uncle Donald, we're going to Sora party, do you wanna come?" Louie asked placing his feet back into his skis, stopping his uncle rant.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Donald questioned, climbing out his self made hole and standing up, glaring at his nephews.

"Because it's Christmas!" Huey said.

"Because it'll be fun." Louie continue.

"Because he's your friend." Dewey answered.

"Oh Humbug." Donald grumble as he dusted himself off and stormed up the hill once more.

"Uh-oh Uncle D is in his 'I hate Christmas' mood again." Dewey told his brothers.

"What should we do?" Louie asked, scratching the back of his head in question while turning to his brothers for advice.

"What any great nephews would do… we go to Sora party and hope he's in a better mode when we come home." Huey replied as the three ducklings smiled at each other before taking off, with the younger two shouting in agreement, behind their older brother.

"Here here!"

* * *

><p>"Christmas this and Christmas that, what a bunch of whoee." Donald grumbled as he made his way up his porch and started his search for his key, not realizing that his doorknob changed appearance to an ugly old man.<p>

"Doooooonnnnnaaallllld Duuuuuuccccccck, Dooooooonnnnnnaaaaalllllld Duuuuuuuccccck." The face said in a creepy tone until... "Hey watched where your grabbing me, Ahhh that's my nose."

"Waaaaaah!" Donald screamed, terrified as he took several steps back, throwing his hands everywhere. His face paling, he stared at the doorknob that no longer held his partner's face. "What in tarnation?" Donald questioned, raising an eyebrow before shrugging it off, figuring it was just his imagination.

"I must be tired from all that hard work today." Twisting the doorknob, this time without a spooky voice lingering around, Donald opened the door and walked in. Placing his keys on the table beside the door while closing and locking it behind him, Donald continued on his way up the stairs and entered his bedroom.

Changing out of his Hawaiian shirt into his nice, comfy Pjs, Donald crawling into bed and placed the covers over him.

"Ahhhh much better." Donald told himself, cuddling up to his pillow as he awaited for sleep to come. But unknown to him fate had other plans. With a thump in the dark, the rattling of metal and the cliché spooky "Wwwwwwwwwoooooooooooo." Quickly awoke Donald.

"Waaaara!" Donald jumped in fright, leaping out of his pyjama pants and flying to the ceiling, digging his nails into the ceiling, feathers standing on end as he stared wide eye at the door.

"Doooooonnnnnaaallllld Duuuuuuccccccck, Dooooooonnnnnnaaaaalllllld Duuuuuuuccccck." The man said in his creepy voice once more, Donald noting he sounded like a broken record.

"W-w-who's t-th-there?" He tried to demand, but was too shaken with fear to be threatening, as he continued to hover over his bed.

"Doooooonnnnnaaallllld Duuuuuuccccccck, Dooooooonnnnnnaaaaalllllld Duuuuuuuccccck." The mysterious, spooky voice revealed itself as a pale spirit phased through the door revealing a man with short hair wearing a lab coat, with chains wrapped around him, tying him down to a cannon ball and a Barbie doll. "Dooooonnaallldddd Duuccc…. Wait… sorry, just a minute…. Ah much better" The ghost quickly ruined his creepy moment as he struggle to move with the cannon ball and doll.

"Wait a minute… Doofenshmirtz?" Donald asked, eyeballing the man with a raised eyebrow, dropping from his spot on the ceiling and landed on his butt before getting back up and staring at his old friend once more, questions flooding through his mind. "How are you here? you're dead and why are you talking like that? And why are you hunched over?" Donald questioned, no longer shaking in fear and now with his hands by his hips with his eyes frowning at his partner.

"What? I thought it'll add more effect." Doofenshmirtz replied, breaking the mood. "And I am dead, I came back to give you a warning."

"A warning?" Donald questioned, stumbling onto his backside as his deceased friend pointed his finger at him, fear returning as his feathers stood on end and his body began to tremble.

"Donald Duck, three spirits shall visit you tonight and show you the ways of your crimes and if you don't change you'll end up like me, having these heavy chains on you for all eternity." The ghost warned before stopping in thought. "Actually maybe not like mine, yours is probably going to be heavier than mine seeing all the stuff you have done in the past and how you treated your fellow man plus with this warning, your chains will be twice as heavy as mine, but anyway we're getting off track and you get the drift."

"Wait, three visitors?" Donald question, integrating his question with three fingers.

"Aha." Doofenshmirtz replied simple, showing no concern to his old friend while examining his finger nails.

"No anything but that, Please! OH PLEASE! You know how much I hate guest, unless they're at the counting house and customers, then more the merrier. But anything but visitors." Donald pleaded, going onto his knees, hands together and begging.

"Too late, they're already on their way, so remember to change, or don't, I don't really care. Well see ya Donald" And with that Doofenshmirtz disappeared from sight, leaving a shaken Donald on his knees.

"Visitors… Oooooohhhhhh no!"

* * *

><p><strong>Which shows the characters came out of:<strong>

**Kingdom Hearts:** Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Aqua, Terra, Donald Duck, Sora (Mention)

**Kim Possible: **James Possible

**Quack Pack: **Huey, Dewey, Louie Duck

**Phinease And Ferb: **Doofenshmirtz

**Recess:** Third Street (Mention)


	2. Events Of The Past

**Events Of The Past**

Donald stumbled back to bed, still trembling in fear from the warning from his dead friend as he placed his covers over him and returned, or at least tried to, to his peaceful state. Before laying his head to rest, he scanned his dark room, making sure of no poltergeists were lingering around in the shadows.

Once contempt, Donald sighed with relief before breathing in annoyance, his anger flaring up as he shrugged the warning off and waved his arm in front of him before resting his head on his pillow grumbling. "Ghost, what a bunch of whoie."

Just as he was starting to fall into a peaceful slumber, a creak by his bedroom door made him jerked upwards screaming. "WWWWWAAAAAA!" Once again leaping up to the ceiling and latching onto it, shaking uncontrollably, his eyes jolted towards the now wide open door.

Repeatedly searching for any sign of movement, Donald's eyes scanned every inch of the room several times before letting himself drop to his bed. Shaking his head of foolish thoughts Donald started to chuckle lightly as he covered himself. "Haha it was just my imagination." He said reassuringly.

"Hey Uncle D!" Popping out from behind Donald bed, wearing and navy suit with his signature green hat back to front on his head, Louie greeted his Uncle.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAA!" Donald screamed, shooting for the roof while Louie stood by the end of the bed blinking several times in confusion as Donald went through the roof and stayed air born for a good few minutes. The duck then plummeted back down onto his bed, landing on his head, making the bed bounce and making the cover fly over him which then fell back on top of him.

Louie covered his mouth with his hand as he chuckled at the shaking blankets and the foolish actions of his uncle, who now took a peak out of his covers fearfully at what he might see.

"Louie?" Noticing it was his youngest nephew, he poked out his whole head, with a raised eyebrow, staring in wonder at the green hat wearing duck.

"Oh I'm not Louie tonight, I'm the ghost of Christmas past. WOOOOOOOO!" He said as he lifted his hands out in front of Donald and started to wiggle his fingers empathising the WOO before cracking up laughing at his own joke.

"But you're not a ghost, you're my annoying nephew. I haven't killed you yet." Donald exclaimed, moving out of the covers, still confused over the matter.

"Uncle Donald, there's a thing called multitasking." Louie replied boastfully, chin up, eyes closed and arms on hips.

"Do you even know what that means?" Donald asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." Louie simply stated still in his stance.

"Figures." Donald replied with an annoyed/are you kidding look planted on his face.

"Yeah I have no idea what the word means. I just got told to use that as my excuse… Wait a MINUTE! You're planning to kill me?" Louie's eyes snapped wide open in shock as he grabbed onto the railing at the end of the bed and leaned forward, watching his uncle nervously, chuckling backwards, waving his arms in front of him in defence, a bit of sweat beading down his face.

"No, No of cause not." He tried to reassure, but sadly to him his reassurance didn't fool the young duck, who was now glaring daggers at the older duck.

"Anyway… I'm here to show you the error of your ways." Louie told him, saying the beginning of it bitterly.

"Oooooh come back later Louie I'm sleeping." With that said the elder Duck returned to his bed and laid down, head resting back on his pillow and his blankets covering him once again.

"I really didn't want it to come down to this." Louie sighed with a hint of sorrow in his voice, closing his eyes and lowering his head before magically pulling out his violin, a devious grin spreading across his face as he reopened his close eyes, his anger no longer seen in them, being replace by mischief and enjoyment. "Oh, who am I kidding?"

Without a second notice, Louie started to play on his violin, smoothly bringing the bow back and forth, releasing the horrible sounds within. Whoever might of heard the ear piercing sound would properly think nails on a blackboard, a bird in agony or some form of torturing device were the best way to describe the awful sound. In Donald case, an unwanted and rude, awaking call.

Spring to life, his once white feathers turned into a furious red as steam flew out from his ears, sounding something similar to that of a train as he yanked the younger duck's violin away from him by forcefully, not noticing the toothy grin Louie made, and wildly smashed the violin onto the floor, not stopping until it was a broken pile of junk.

Walking up to the angered duck and blinking several times at his destroyed violin, Louie turned to Donald with a cheerful smile, patting the older duck on the back. "Well now that you're up lets go."

"Gggrrrrrrr… **I'M NOT GOING** **ANYWHERE!**" Donald screamed almost blowing Louie away from the force of wind that escaped from his mouth. While he stormed back to his bed grumbling about something, Louie face palmed himself in annoyance. Lowering his hands to show his determined and furious eyes set on Donald, Louie outstretched his muscles and yelled.

"**CAPTIAN MUSCLES!**" With the sudden outburst, Louie's muscle expanded, becoming twice as strong and stormed over to Donald, grabbing him by his head with just his right arm, hearing the sudden yelp that left Donald's mouth as his eyes went as wide as dinner plates and stared up at the hand that size his head. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Ok." Donald replied, cowing in the ghost of Christmas past's hand. Lifting him as if he weighed nothing more than a feather, Louie threw the terrified duck out the window without a second thought, hearing him scream and whimper as he flew for the first time in his life.

The ghost duck then snapped his fingers and returned to normal form before shooting off the ground and flying after the elder duck, cheering in excitement as he went along. "I always wanted to fly without my Captain Muscles powers!" Louie cheered with childlike laughter as he flew over the roofs of offices and houses.

Meanwhile, still soaring through the cold, night sky, Donald cries could be heard all throughout the large town of Disney. Not being able to see the pavement that will certainly end his life Donald closed his eyes and covered his face with his left arm while still screaming his lungs out and holding a sign up in his right hand saying the same thing that he was screaming.

His screaming soon came to an end as he rammed into the snowy pavement, head first. Snow now flying everywhere as he collided into it, it soon felled back down, falling onto an upside down Donald forming a snowman with Donald's beak sticking out from underneath and his tail feathers sticking out the top of its head, acting as the snowman's hair.

Flying down where the distressed Donald landed, Louie scanned the area as he let himself drop when he was only a few centimetres off the snow. He started scratching his head before going into Pooh bear signature thinking expression, as he searched the area, bothered at the missing Donald.

"Ok I know I threw him somewhere around here but where?" Nothing answer Louie's question as he stumbled around the area checking through a few alleyways that were near him and opening a few bin lids, at the possibility that Donald had somehow landed in one. Wondering back to his original place in the snow, Louie checked the white fluff for any signs of another being but only seeing his own footprints in the snow. He sighed still looking thoughtful at what might of happened until his eyes lit up at the snowman that he did not take note of yet.

"Wow what a cool snowman." Touching the snowman Louie smiled at the shape of it, it was differently well constructed. Coming to realize something amiss Louie's smile dropped into a look of deep thought, trying to figure out what until a light bulb switched on in his head.

In just a matter of seconds Louie disappeared into thin air, the trail of snow the only evidence that he was there, and reappeared a moment later holding a hat, a scarf, a carrot, a couple of sticks and a few buttons. He then quickly placed, or wrapped the items onto the snowman before taking a step back to admire his and someone else's effort on the snowman.

Just as the young duck was about to move, he stopped in his tracks, eyes narrowing as the snowman started to shack uncontrollably. Another second pass just before the snowman exploded outwards as a red feathered duck wearing pyjamas roared in outrage as he turned himself up right and furiously clawed at the snow beneath him.

"Now was that really necessary?" Louie questioned, giving the older duck an are-you-kidding-me look while Donald raised his head to him with an glare.

"Why I aughta…" Donald stopped midsentence as he took note of his familiar surroundings. The few large warehouses, the scent of the sea air, the soothing sound of the ocean waves, the sun, there was only one place he knew in Disney Town that had all these things.

Making sure his theory is right Donald left Louie behind as he rushed over to where the sounds of waves and the smell of sea air was coming from best, only stopping once he reached the end of the alleyway and looked out to the docks of Disney Town, seeing a few giant ships and a cannon near the edge of the dock.

"Louie how are we here?" Donald questioned the other duck as he heard Louie footsteps stopping beside him.

"I threw you out the window remember or did that fall on the head knock a few screws loose?" Louie laughed as he watched as they brought up a ramp to the side of what seems to be a navy ship.

"No! I mean… why are we here?"

"Seriously? Yep I think that blow to the head definitely screwed something up. " Louie stated, shaking his head before continuing. "Well if you remembered I'm here to show you the errors of your ways, but to do so I have to show you what you had to begin with."

Making sure everything went in right Louie started to speak once more. "This is ten years ago, on Christmas Eve morning when you finally left the Navy to spend more time with me, Huey and Dewey and when you first met Daisy."

"Oh okay." Donald replied, smiling since his questione was answered, but just as quickly as that smile appeared it quickly disappeared and went into a frown suddenly realising what's about to happen. "Uh-oh."

"Oh boy!" Both Donald and Louie eyes snapped around back to the navy ship with the ramp, trying to find the source of the voice, which is when they found a younger looking Donald, wearing his navy uniform and hat. Louie couldn't help but laugh at the fact Donald couldn't even figure out how to put on pants at that age either. "I can't believe I can finally be with my boys again."

He kept on laughing as Donald ran down the ramp, dragging his bags along with him, meanwhile the elder Donald was heating up again at his nephew laughter, steam actually started forming above his head.

"WHAT! Ooooh man." Donald turned to Louie questionably as he saw the young duck's stunned face. "You're saying I'm wearing a Navy suit?"

"Yeah." Donald answered with an are-you-kidding-me look, one similar to that of the previous one Louie gave to him.

"What why didn't anyone tell me!" Louie yelled, turning to Donald and shaking him repetitively.

"Because it was obvious." Donald cried back, shrugging Louie hands off of him.

"But I just thought it was the fashion back in these days." Donald raised an eyebrow at the younger duck.

"What? What gave you that idea?"

"You always wore them and so did all the characters of my favourite anime shows." Louie replied, staring at Donald, who at that moment was annoyed by the answer and was thinking. '_I had to ask._'

Going back to younger Donald the two watched as he made his way down the dock, seeing him catching the eyes of a Young female Duck wearing a pink sleeveless dress, with the feathers on her head styled like a short hairdo.

"Excuse me are you a marine? I'm a news reporter for What In The World and I'm hoping for an interview."

"I bet you are, if I knew someone as good looking as you is on TV I'll be watching it every night toots." Daisy giggle at his statement, flatted by his complement while a faint blush spreaded across her face.

"Oh man." Donald whined as he watched his younger self and Daisy laughed, flirting to each other.

"I know right, who knew you could get a girl, especially one like Daisy." Louie replied, waving his arm in Daisy direction. "It was a real shocker for me and the others when you said you had a date with her."

"No, not that, this." Louie leaned forward in the direction where Donald was pointing and after watching past Donald moving towards the edge where a certain cannon was Louie quickly paled at the thought that he knew would happen.

"Eep." Was the only word Louie had managed to say, every other word he wanted to say in this situation was too much of a struggle to get out.

As it on cue to Louie's eep, younger Donald continue to laugh until he tripped over his own feet, stumbling over and whacking the, apparently sensitive, cannon and in a single moment shot a cannonball straight through the very Navy ship Donald had just got off.

Then as if to worsen the situation the ship then collapsed onto the another Navy ship which then collapse onto another and then to another. The event kept on repeating itself until the last ship fell in to the deep blue sea.

"Uh-oh." They were the only words that managed to escape the young Duck's beak as he paled at the sight that just unfolded by his doings.

"**DONALD!**" Trembling at the loud, deep threatening voice, Donald stared up towards the ship that he'd just gotten off and blown up in dismay, eyes widening at the tall, muscular, bald man who was at that very moment storming down the ramp and striking fear into his ex-soldier.

"I'm screwed." Daisy watched as the horrified duck lowered his head in sorrow. She gave him a sincere smile before an idea popped in her head and smiled mischievously before moving the video camera she held and placed it on its stand.

"Go and hide in my van over there." Donald's head snapped upwards, moving so fast you would have thought his head would go off flying, in hope and in question as he stared at the young reporter pointing to her van that had What In The World written on the side that was parked not too far away. "I'll cover you."

"Ahhh really? Geese thanks." With that Donald rushed off, once again dragging his bag as he opened the van door and climbed in before closing it.

"**DONALD!** Where are you? You maggot." The Captain yelled glaring at every inch of the dock in search of his missing ex-marine.

"Excuse me Captain, Daisy Duck from What In The World, I have a few questions about the Navy." The Captain turned to Daisy, as she interrupted his search for the other duck.

"Not now, I'm looking for Donald Du…" He tried to explain before being interrupted by Daisy once again.

"For the navy, I would have expected you to take better care of your ships." Daisy told him, getting his attention once again and gesturing to the ships, even moving her camera to show the viewers of the poor care of the marine ships.

"Well it was all because of Donald Duck." The Captain enounced, his face going red at the mention of Donald's name.

"Sir this Donald might have been able to take out one ship but not fifteen." Daisy inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Or are you saying that it takes only one man, or duck to take down a whole fleet of ships?"

"I-I-I ahhhhh…" The Captain paused at that question as Daisy place the microphone near the Captain so everyone could hear what he had to say. Getting nothing but mumbling Daisy lowered it back down for herself and looked at the camera looking serious.

"The navy. Our last line of defence or a waste of tax payers money? This is Daisy Duck on What In The World, back to you Kent." Turning her gaze back to the mumbling Captain, she gave him a small smile before saying. "Thanks for the interview, you did great." And with that she left him behind, returning to her van.

Opening her van door Daisy was surprise at the sight before her, seeing the clumsy duck screaming his head off, hoping on one leg while being tangle up in a few cords. After a few more second hoping Donald lost his balance and tripped over and banged his head against the metal wall of the van.

Daisy blinked several times before giggling at the clumsy duck's actions. Getting into the van and walking over to said duck, she knelt before him and started to help him untangle himself from a pile of cable cords.

"You're definitely interesting." Donald chuckled embarrassedly as he sat up from his spot on the ground smiling at the female duck, who returned his smile as she put the cords away.

"Thanks toots, I owe you one." Donald told Daisy as she helped him up from his spot, still giggling.

"Ok then, how about dinner?" She asked, giggling again at the now blushing Donald, who nervously nodded his head as he started to stutter. "Ok then it's a date."

"And that's how you met Aunt Daisy, your one and only sweetheart, the love of your life yadda yadda. Well lets go to the next memory." Louie pronounced, turning away from the scene which Donald nodded to.

"Yeah ok…. Wait! What? Next memory" Donald questioned as he turned away from his past memory and to see Louie walking back the way they came.

"Yeah what did you think, we'll only see one memory?" Seeing Donald face answered Louie questioned. "And besides I haven't shown you the errors of your ways. Now come along." With that said Louie and a hesitant Donald walked back the way they came.

By the time they came out of the alley way Donald took notice that the scenery had change into another familiar street. "Louie where are we?"

"It's not really a where, but more as a when." Louie replied walking down the street, hands in pockets as he looked for something.

"Ok when are we?" Donald asked trailing behind his nephew, noticing a park just a head.

"We're seven years before present day and we're heading for the park." Donald gave Louie a weird look, stopping in place and staying like that for a few seconds before continuing.

"Why are we here?"

"Why else? To show you a better time." Louie answered casually as he turned away from a tree and continued to walk, stopping after few meters. "Here we are."

"Here, who are?" Donald stopped once he caught up to Louie, staring at him, expecting him to answer his question, but the boy stayed quiet, smiling at the scene in front of him. Curious as to what that may be, Donald turned around came to realize where and more importantly when they were.

Three ducklings each wearing their own signature colour ran around the snow playing. It was obvious they were enjoying themselves with all the laughter that escaped their mouths. Each one was running behind trees, or a wall of snow that they made earlier, each one gathering snow in their hands, forming snowballs and throwing them at each other.

"Ha-ha you missed me." Dewey sang sticking his head out from the snow wall after diving behind it, evading his older brother's snowball.

"Not for long." Huey yelled, about to throw another one before another snowball hit him from the side. Turning around he met eyes with his youngest brother Louie.

"Hahaha got ya bro." Louie laughed, dropping his guard giving his older brother time to hit him with his own snowball, his one landing in his face.

"Hahaha nice block Lou, now I'm the only one not covered in snow." Dewey laughed coming out from behind the snow wall and in the open like his other brothers. Having his eyes closed and laughing his head off, Dewey never saw the glance his brothers gave each other before collecting snow in their hands.

Gathering enough snow and forming it into a ball the two young ducklings threw the snowballs as hard as they could, watching them soar through the air and smacking Dewey in the chest, and as the blue one turn around, and hip, laughing as their brother fell to the ground by the force of the two snowballs.

The laughter soon ended as Dewey sat back up and after a few seconds blinking the three brothers continue to laugh only stopping once they heard a familiar voice.

"Oooooh bbbbooooooyyyysss." Within the next minute the three boys were suddenly were hit by a barriage of snowballs coming in all directions, hitting them in several places and force the boys to fall before the snowballs ceased.

Hearing laughter the three boys quickly sprang to life out of the snow they were buried in thanks to the ambush and looked around wildly, trying to see their enemy.

"Nice shooting kids." The boys' eyes snapped behind them as they heard Donald's voice, seeing the older white duck wearing winter clothing walk out of the bushes with a smug face and throwing and catching a snowball in his hands repeatedly.

"Thanks Mr D, it was our pleasure." An eleven year old boy wearing a red baseball cap replied coming out of the bushes along with a bunch of other familiar faces the three ducklings knew, all of their friends at Third Street school.

"You can say that again, we finally got them back big time." A girl replied next to him spiritedly, punishing her fist into thin air.

"Come now Spinelli, you say that as if it's a good thing." The girl known as Spinelli spun around and glared up at the larger boy that was with them.

"That's because it is a good thing Mikey."

"I have to agree with Spinelli on this one Mikey." The African boy commented.

"But guys revenge is never the answer." Mikey told them before placing his hand on his forehead and stared up to the sky. "Oh, when will people learn that violence is never the answer? When will someone stop the madness?"

"Hey you guys teamed up with Uncle D? Why?" The three ducklings asked in sync interrupting Mikey's overly dramatic speech.

"Partly because he wanted our help." The little blond kid replied.

"But mostly to get you back from all the times you got us." The taller girl answered smiling smugly at the ducklings.

"Oh we get it, payback." The three duckling said while closing their eyes, smiling and nodded their heads in sync.

"Aha." The boy with the red baseball cap replied smiling down at the ducks as the rest of the kids of third street circling around the duckling nodding their heads in agreement. The group kept like that, just smiling at the ducks until they notice the toothy grin the three brother were showing off.

Everyone face pale at the realization at what those grin meant, chills going down their spines, fear overwhelming them, realising that pranks may be the last thing they'll ever do for the next few months.

"Just wait till our payback." The boys smiled and with that the group of kids ran for the bushes, not turning back in fear, hoping to get as far away from the boys as humanly possible.

Just as the trio was getting up and started planning their revenge scheme, they looked to the side to see the still laughing Donald.

"Hahahaha you should have seen your face." Donald laughed, not noticing the mischievous grins that cross the ducks faces. They each gave each other a look, nodding in agreement before forming a few snowballs and started throwing them at their Uncle who admittedly stopped laughing after the first hit before taking cover.

"Grr, you." Donald playful groaned, forming snowballs in his hand and returning fire. Donald, Huey, Dewey and Louie kept diving for trees or the snow wall, forming snowballs and firing at will. Soon the only thing Donald and Ghost of Christmas Louie could see was flying snow. But being as it was three against one, as quickly as it started the snowball war soon came to an end when Donald fell to his butt in defeat.

"Hahaha got ya Uncle D." Dewey told the older duck smiling away as he and his brothers stepped closer to Donald to the point they were right in front of him.

"Oh you think so huh?" Donald questioned, breathing heavily.

"Yep it was three against one, it was like shooting fish in a barrel." Huey told him.

"And you're out of breath." Dewey added on.

"And you're old." Louie finished up.

"Oh yeah?" Donald questioned again, springing out of his spot on the snow and seizing his three nephews in his arms, embracing tightly so they couldn't get away, laughing as they struggle in his arms.

"No fair Uncle D." Louie told his uncle, struggling to get out of his uncle grip.

"That's cheating." Dewey said.

"Losing… Air." Huey told his brothers and Uncle as his feathers began to turned blue. Hearing his nephew and seeing the colour he was turning, Donald loosen his grip letting Huey regain his breath, which gave the three ducklings enough time to spring up and push their uncle back into the snow, where they just laid there, side by side laughing in enjoyment.

"Ahh good times." Louie spoke up from Donald's side, turning his gaze to Donald. "Not even our little revenge scheme on TJ and the others beat that day, especially what we did next."

"Oh yeah we went to the ski tracks after that." Donald exclaimed remembering the event afterwards.

"Yeah, when we all ended up on your skis and going down the wrong way and almost fell of the cliff." Louie laughed at that memory. Sadly though his smile disappear into sorrow before turning his back on the past event and walked back the way they came.

Donald looked at Louie questionably before looking back at the scene in front of him, seeing his smiling face with his younger nephews before going after Louie.

"But all those good times ended when you turned your back to everyone, all for your new love." Louie told him, his sorrow clearly known by his tone of voice, and his gaze at his feet.

"My new love?" Donald questioned just as the scene changed once more, this time into counting house. He looked around the room, seeing some old statues and paintings that hadn't covered his walls for a few years now.

"Yeah your love of money." Louie told him gesturing to Donald's desk where the duck saw a slightly younger version of himself smiling greedily as he sat in his place behind his desk counting his money loudly.

"A hundred and five, a hundred and six, a hundred and seven." Younger Donald counted not noticing, or not bothering to acknowledge, the new comers. Hearing three separate footsteps stopped at his desk, Donald stopped his counting awaiting for the boys to say something.

"Hey Uncle D are you ready yet?" an older looking Huey from before asked smiling at his Uncle, holding a few bags at his sides.

"Come on Uncle D the slopes are waiting." Louie told his uncle excitedly, jumping onto his snowboard empathising what he was saying.

"Yeah let's get going." Dewey replied after his brothers, smiling at his Uncle. "You did promise we'll go."

"Oh yeah? Go where?" Donald asked, not bothering to even glance at his nephews, not noticing the opening and shutting of his door.

"You said we're going to the ski resort." A female duck told Donald as she walked up behind the boys.

"Oh yeah about that…" Donald started as he got up from his seat and placed all of his counted money in the safe located behind him. "We're not going."

"WHAT!" The four yelled in unison, startled by the sudden announcement, while Donald sat back down in his seat, fiddling around with the money on his desk.

"Yeah it costs too much so I didn't bother making arrangements." Donald replied carelessly, not paying any attentions to the shock looks of his family and girlfriend.

"But you promise." Dewey repeated unbelievably to his Uncle, which he later wondered why he was surprise by his Uncle actions.

"We had this plan out for seven months now." Louie said.

"It was to celebrate all of us coming together." Huey told at his uncaring Uncle.

"I don't care, no matter what the reason was." Donald simply stated not caring about the glares he was getting. "We're not going and that's final."

After glaring at him for a few minutes the boy's anger quickly turned to sadness and sorrow, Huey even had a little spec of a tear going down his cheek, the others not far behind him, which of course went unnoticed by Donald. Seeing this Daisy gave the boys a comforting smile, she knew how much this meant to them, the boys were always thankful for having Donald and her, but mostly Donald, in their lives and wanted to go to the slope for their tenth anniversary together as a form of celebrating this.

"Come on boys, we'll celebrate Christmas our own way." Daisy told the down hearted boys, guiding them away from their uncaring Uncle and towards the door. Opening the door up and letting the boys through, she turned to Donald with hate filled eyes, giving him one last glare before slamming the door shut.

"You turned your back on everything and for what? For money?" Louie questioned Donald firmly watching as the Duck rushed over to the window and place his face on the glass as Daisy, Huey, Dewey and Louie went past. "Now see where that got ya, alone, isolated from everyone around you, was money ever worth that? I hope you learn your lesson now."

"Oh… Oh I did." Donald sadly replied, closing his eyes and tilting his head down in sorrow, which brought a smile to Louie's face as hope refilled him. He knew his Uncle would change by after tonight but he didn't figure so fast, after all Donald was a stubborn duck. "I learned why you brought me back here and it's all because of… You're telling me I should have bought and moved into the cheaper place across the street."

Louie face planted onto the floor after leaning towards Donald as his hope quickly faded away as his earlier option came true. Standing up once more Louie stared at his Uncle annoyingly.

"I think your missing the point."

"Really?" Donald asked questionably, going into a think gesture, not picking up the annoyance and frustration in Louie voice. "No I don't think so."

Louie face palmed himself, sighing in defeat. "That's it, I give up, maybe the next guy will get to ya." And with a click from his fingers, Louie made the scene change once more, everything going dark before Donald's eyes as he whimpered in fear while calling out Louie name over and over only to get no reply. Donald kept on calling through the darkness until everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hoping that u're liking my story so far, and just to answer ya miano53, yes Donald has a uncle name scrooge but in this story he out scrooge scrooge haha.<strong>

**Which shows the charatcers coming out of:**

**Quack Pack:** Daisy Duck

**Recess: **TJ, Spinelli, Mikey, Vince, Gus, Gretchen


	3. Present Trouble

**Present Trouble**

"Louie! Louie! LOUIE!" Donald sprang out of his covers, now sitting on top of his bed, breathing heavily after shouting his Nephew's name repeatedly. Looking at his large bedroom Donald realized he was once again in his safe, peaceful home, sighing in relief that he was no longer going through past events. "I'm back home." Donald told himself giving himself a small smile. "Oh boy it was only a nightmare, thank God."

The duck covered his mouth as he fought back a yawn and laid back down on his bed. Lying on his side with his back to the door, he never noticed the sudden glow under the door that just flicked on.

Donald's bedroom door slowly squeaked open, obviously it hadn't had a proper clean for awhile, slowly letting the light from the corridor slip into the large bedroom, stirring Donald from his pleasant resting state.

"Hmmm what's that?" Donald asked as he turned around to face his door, seeing a shadowy figure in-between the doorframe. His eyes giving up on him, not able to stand the light just yet, closed on him. As the duck reopened his eyes slowly, letting them to adjust to the light as he came face to face with the large pink snout, two white tusks, brown fur, and black mane of a warthog.

"Hi there." It greeted Donald giving him a big toothy grin that made the duck's eyes go wide as he paled at the sight of the warthog. For the next few seconds Donald tried to move only to learn he was stuck in his place, stunned at what before him. "Are you ok? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Wwwwaaaaaa! MONSTER!" Donald screamed in terror, finally finding his strength to move as he grabbed his sheets, rushed over to the furthest corner away from the beast and went on his knees and placed his hands together in pray while the sheets covered him. "Oh please God don't let this thing eat me, strike it with lightning, blow it up I don't care just please protect me from this beast oh please, oh plea..."

Donald stopped in his prey, hearing an extra voice mumbling beside him, a voice that was not meant to be there. Eyes once again wide as his face began to pale just like before, Donald turned his head to the side to see the large warthog beside him, under his blankets, on his knees and hands, or hooves, preying as well.

"Oh please protect us from this monster, Oh please Oh plea..." The warthog stopped his pray as well, no longer hearing Donald's cruel and destructive prays. Donald's face paled even more as the warthog turned to him, blinking several times, curious as to why the duck was staring at him.

"Wwwwaaaaaaa! MONSTER!" Donald sprang out from under his blankets and rushed towards the door, leaping off the ground for safety as he heard the beast follow close behind him only to forget about his bed, tripping over it and rolling off it as rammed into the floor below. Thinking quickly, knowing he won't make it to the door before the boar, Donald rolled under his bed hoping to outsmart the beast, hoping it thought he had already escaped the room.

"What where? Hey wait for me" The warthog shouted behind going around the bed and skidded to a stop before charging under the bed as well as he had seen Donald do only seconds ago, having a little more trouble than Donald did as he hid beneath the bed. It was easy to say it was a surprise as Donald flew back out from under the bed screaming his lungs out.

"Wwwwaaaaa! GET AWAY." Donald screamed with his back against the wall, leaning as far back as he could which was his attempt to make some more distance between him and the warthog.

"But I want to get away from the monster as well." The warthog replied walking up to the terrified duck, stopping only a few centimetres away. "By the way where is the monster?" He asked, looking around the large bedroom not seeing a thing before turning his gaze back at Donald.

"Hey listen you're the monster." Donald accused, pointing at the warthog as it stumble a few steps back in surprise at the outburst.

"What? Oh hehehe, but I'm no monster I'm the Ghost of Christmas present, Pumba." The warthog, apparently Pumba, replied laughing at the misunderstanding.

"What you?" Donald asked standing up tall now and staring at the warthog in question.

"Yeah of course, who else would you expect, the Easter bunny?" Pumba joked, smiling friendly at the duck in front of him.

"Ummm..." Before Donald could say anything else an explosion burst to life in the middle of the room, grabbing the two's attention as a blue smoke formed out of it. The two were amazed and stared in awe as the blue smoke turned into a small tornado that burst into a giant, slender blue, muscular guy with a beard and a ponytail who had no legs but what appeared to be a tail.

"HEY AL..." His voice boomed in the room, which actually was so loud it made Donald and Pumba fly into the wall screaming "Wwwwwaaaaa!" before being smacked and squash by Donald's bed. As the blue guy stopped in thought for a second the bed dropped to the floor, catching Donald and Pumba as they followed it downwards.

"Oh wait wrong story... HEY DONALD I'M THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT!" The two and the bed once again pressed against the wall, the two living creatures being squash against the bed again, not dropping until the apparent ghost of Christmas present stop talking.

As the two sat up on the bed, shaking their heads they both stopped in unison as they stared in awe once again at the mini fireworks shooting out of the ground and exploding below Donald's roof in front of a giant banner that said "GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT"

"You may refer to me as that, or Genie, or blue, or even Bob." Genie introduce himself floating mere inches away from Donald, grabbing Donald's hand with both of his and shaking freely in the air before letting him drop on the bed, watching the duck as little twitty bird flew around his head.

"What? You're the ghost of Christmas present?" Donald question at the sudden realization of what Genie had told him.

"But I'm meant to be the ghost of Christmas present." Pumba stated nudging his head to the side in question, raising an eyebrow to the floating man above him.

"Nooo, your meant to be the grub of Christmas present."

"Oh the grub of Christmas present, my bad, sorry about that Genie." Pumba said smiling up at the blue figure before registering what had just been said. "Wait the GRUB OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT?** AAAAAHHHHHHH**!" With that, Pumba bolted for the door, missing it by a few good inches and therefore ramming right through the wall, leaving a Pumba shaped hole in the wall. "Sorry." He yelled as he continue to bolt down the stairs, not slowing down for a second, afraid of what might happen if he did.

"Well there goes my meal. Oh well, I guess I can whip something up. Ahhhhh! Suckling Pig, roasted turkey, mince pie and can't forget about the ice cream and I should eat something more healthy like all these types of fruits..." Genie said as he pointed his finger in all different directions, energy that looks like golden lightning zapping off his finger which quickly took form into whatever food he had just said. Soon Donald's whole bedroom turned into an all you can eat with food that is fit for a King and enough of it to feed his whole castle.

"Hey are you sure you're the ghost of Christmas present and not the ghost of Christmas binging?" Donald asked annoyedly as he tapped his foot against his bedroom floor, or what was left of it anyway, impatiently, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Of course I'm sure." Genie replied, shrugging his shoulders as he puffed up more food around the room.

"Then what's with all the food?" Donald demanded, scanning what was left of his once food free bedroom before his eyes caught the pig. As he made his way over to the pig, he gave a glare to the smiling genie giving him a small warning. "You better hope I don't get rats you big palooka or watch out."

"Hahaha well Donald this food is from the heart. It's the food of generosity which you long denied from your fellow man." Genie replied turning his attention to the duck, who now stood over the pig, drool escaping his beak as he stared at it in hunger. But that didn't last long as he snapped out of his tranced as he heard the word generosity.

"Generosity, what a bunch of whoie." Donald waved off before staring at the pig once more going into another trance, opening his mouth preparing to engulf it in one single bite.

"Why you say that old buddy, old pal, old friend?" Genie asked pointing at the pig and zapping it away before Donald could take a bite out of it, making him trip over himself as he leaned forward and face planted.

"Because just like you, no one ever showed me any generosity." Donald replied lying on the floor with his head in one of his hands while his elbow supported it, his other hand tapping the floor repeatedly.

"Why would they, see? You never gave them a reason to, see? Many have come to despise you see?" Genie told the duck as he flew over and placed himself in Donald's personal space, poking him in the chest roughly while shoving him back until he was pressed against the wall then disappearing.

Trying to find Genie, Donald twirled his head around scanning the whole room, not stopping until he jumped in fright and leapt to the right as a grandma Genie started to talk, beside him. "Yet there are some who find enough warmth in their hearts even for the likes of you deary."

"Ha, no one I know, that's for sure." Donald told old Granny Genie before Genie disappeared once more in a burst of blue smoke before reappearing beside Donald, being slightly taller than the Duck with a large head and black short hair.

"You'll see soon enough, isn't that right Bob?" He said after taking a puff of his pipe, turning to another version of Genie wearing golfing cloths and a golf stick, with a big head.

"That's right Bing." He said, agreeing with the other Genie. "How about this town, is it wild or what?" Bob Genie said cheerfully talking to his other self and Donald.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's get this over with so I can go back to sleep." Donald told them, already annoyed by Genie as he walked over to the windowsill.

"He isn't a cheery bloke isn't he?" Bing asked Bob as Donald climbed onto the window and leapt out the two story building.

"No siry, he so down and depress that he just jumped out the window." Bob Genie replied casually. The two Genie said stood their blinking several times before registering what they just said before yelling on top of their lungs. "JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!" Rushing over to the window, they leaned over to see the injured Donald already collided with the ground.

"Argh, help." Donald managed to say as he felt the agonizing pain all throughout his body, knowing he probably had a few broken bones.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi." Was all Donald heard behind him, wondering what on Earth Genie was doing now, only to be answered by an army of the blue guy wearing clothing that's only used by the police on crowd control.

"Come on men we got a duck to help out. Hop two, hop two." The commander of the Genies yelled out to his men who ran around the injured Donald and magically brought out all different equipment. Some pulled out stretchers while the others held up medical equipment like a heart monitor, an air pump and one decided to puff up a barbeque underneath Donald. "Oi you don't try to barbeque him."

"But sir I'm starving and it's duck season." That Genie yelled back, no longer wearing his uniform and wore an apron.

"No buts soldier, we have a duty and that duty is to help this pathetic, lonely, dirty, rotten tempered duck." The commander Genie yelled back, banging his counterpart in the head with his baton, hearing a yelp from the spirit in response. "Besides he'll probably give you food poising."

While they were exchanging words neither Genie took time to notice of the steaming, heated, red Donald Duck, who temples were thumping out.

"Grrrrr... I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!" The Genie army jumped as Donald sprang into thin air, swinging his body wildly in outrage before collapsing back onto his stretcher, breathing heavily while moaning as his bones started to ache more than before.

"Yeah that's for sure." One of the blue soldiers said sarcastically.

"What a temper." Another agree on, nodding his head.

"Definitely." Replied from another Genie.

"Someone should get him in an anger management class."

"I don't know, he seems to be a really calm, cool, mellow guy to me." Every Genie went silent at those words, all gazes on the Genie who spoke those words, not bothering to help the injured Donald because of shock of what their other had just said. "What?"

"Mr. Duck do not worry we'll get you back up and running in no time." One of the solders told the injured duck after shaking his head of what previously was said.

"Oh good." Donald smile nervously, with an anime sweat drop. '_That means I can get away from this big polooka'._ Just like the blue guy said, with a wave of a finger, a zap of magic hitting Donald and in no time flat, Donald felt good as new.

"There you go Mr. Duck good as new. Here have a lollipop for good behaviour." Genie told him kindly, dressed up like an old doctor giving Donald a giant, red and white swirling lollipop. "Now be a good little boy."

"Gee thanks." Donald replied taking the lollipop from Doctor Genie and carefully backing away before going into a full on sprint, only to ram into something wide, big and solid which then strapped itself around him, squeezing the life out of the duck. Who or whatever it was, didn't seem to want to let Donald go. No matter how much he struggled and whimpered, the person or thing wouldn't let him, not until he was blue in the face.

"Donald you're up and walking." Genie yelled in delight, looking more feminine now with a brown wig and a pink dress on, squeezing him even more with every word.

"Oh boy." Donald managed to mumble, feeling all his air be driven from his lungs.

"My little boy is walking again, oh thank the Heavens... Ok enough thanking God, let's go." Genie said after turning back to normal and zoomed off with an reluctant Donald.

" Help me." Donald said as he was dragged along the ground as Genie flew through the streets.

* * *

><p>After a while of flying through street after street, dragging along a raging duck, Genie came to a halt in front of a large white building with a red cross, letting go of the cursing Donald. Genie heard the duck yelp once he collided with the cement, smiling a bit at Donald as he shook his head before looking where they were.<p>

"Where are we?" Donald asked confusedly, looking up to Genie. Why he had a lost look? It's quite simple, Donald hadn't been on this side of town before and thus was clueless as to where he was and more importantly he didn't know the way back to his bedroom.

"We're at Disney West hospital." Genie simple answered, smiling down at Donald, who was once again in awe at the release of fireworks that were shot behind the blue spirit.

"West? I don't know anyone from the west side, they're all poor." Donald exclaimed confusedly at the blue genie, eyebrows raised at the moment he heard west hospital.

"It's true that anyone here isn't the riches people in town, but you do know someone here." Genie answered. Lowering himself to Donald's height, he quickly snatched the small duck up in his arm and flew up towards the third story.

"I do...? Who?" Donald asked with a raised eyebrow, not realizing Genie had stopped by a window and looking in.

"Your kind, caring, over worked, underpaid employee James Possible." Genie replied pointing inside the window to where the Possibles were crowding around a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Possible? What is he doing here?"

"Well it's like you said this is the poor side and he's well poor." Genie replied staring at the family of five.

"What really? Huh, who knew" Donald shrugged, turning back to focus on the Possibles.

"He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed now is he?" Genie sighed, before his thoughts were interrupted by the curious, still angered duck.

"Why are they here at the hospital?" Donald questioned.

"Because of him." Genie replied pointing to the boy on bed.

* * *

><p>"Mum! Dad! Kim! Jim!" The young brunette yelled out with excitement at the arrival of his family and who could blame him? All day he had to put up with staying in bed and the smell of the large building where the only fun thing was when Doctors or nurses came in to chat to him and check if he was alright. Not even the food was worth cheering up about.<p>

"Hey Dweeb, you're looking better." Kim smiled at her younger brother leaning over the railing of the end of the bed.

"Hey Bro how ya feeling?" Jim, his brother's identical twin, asked standing by his brother side.

"Feelin stoked for the slopes." Tim Possible cheered, thumping his fist into the air in excitement. There was nothing more fun than grabbing his snowboard and shredding the slopes at this very moment.

"Tim, you know you're not allow to." Mrs. Possible spoke up firmly from her spot beside her youngest son.

"Your mother is right Tim, you need your rest." James Possible said, wrapping an arm around the red head's waist while looking down at his son.

"Come on Dad I heard Sora was throwing a party tonight." Tim stated, his once cheerful happy smile turn into one of sadness.

"I'm sorry Tim, but you need to rest son." James Possible replied, staying firm, even though he wished and even wanted his son to go.

"Yeah bro, there'll be other parties." Kim smiled while winking at her younger brother.

"Yeah Tim you don't need to strain yourself." Jim told his twin.

"Tim, we know you're only acting this way so we won't worry too much and we're thankful for it, but please just rest for awhile, we're only saying this because we love you." Mrs. Possible told her son, hugging him gently before kissing him on his forehead and staring into his blue eyes.

"I know thanks for caring guys, but don't worry I'm going to be up in no time shredding the snow." Tim assured, still smiling at his worried family.

"I'm sure you will" Ann replied, ruffling Tim's hair, her blue eyes gazing into his and giving him a comforting smile, seeing the worry that lingered in them.

* * *

><p>"Spirit, what's wrong with that spirited young boy" Donald asked, tears starting to build up in him as he watched the young Possible boy put on a brave face for his family.<p>

"Much I'm afraid. Tiny Tim sadly learnt he had cancer and even though there is a good chance he'll live if he gets the operation, sadly, the Possibles don't have the money. If things don't change soon, it'll be too late for the kid." Genie replied as he watched Ann Possible hug her ill son.

"Then that means, Tim will..." Donald couldn't bring himself to say it, his gaze fell to the ground, and eyes close in sorrow. Once he reopened his eyes he was quite surprised at the sight, or more like the lack thereof, before him.

Donald crowed and whimpered, shaking uncontrollably as he looked all around the darkness. Fear built up inside of him, and it only getting darker didn't help matters for the duck. Unable to hold his fear any longer the duck yelled at top of his lungs. "GENIE! GENIE WHERE ARE YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Which characters came from what shows:<strong>

**Lion King: **Pumba

**Aladdin:** Genie

**Kim Possible:** Kim Possible, Tim Possible, Jim Possible, Ann Possible


	4. Future Gift

**Future Gift**

Back in his room, Donald wrestled with the sheets that gave him warmth, constantly shifting, moaning and groaning, still sleeping even with his restless thoughts. He was so deep in his dream that he never came to sense the dark eerie presence of a portal of darkness opening up in the middle of his room.

Being the middle of the night, the room was so dark you couldn't tell when or where the portal opened or the black hooded figure that step out of it. The hooded figure gave the room a quick look as he pulled his hood off revealing the spiky, blond hair and curious blue eyes of Roxas.

He scanned the room in a haze, unsure why he was there, while moving towards the bed to see who was snoozing.

"Donald?" He asked out loud at the sight of the restless duck. "What's going on, why am I here?" Roxas asked in wonder, crossing his arms against his chest and staring at the floor in thought. "Hmmm?"

As he took notice of the floor, he found what appeared to be a script. Picking it off the floor, the blond quickly scanned the title while speaking it out loud. "A Disney Carol." He turned the page and stared at the other side of the cover page, noticing a sentence addressing him. '_Roxas, you're one of the ghost of Christmas. Teach Donald a lesson. From Master Yen Sid._' The boy read.

"Hmm… I guess I'm the ghost of Christmas future seeing what I'm wearing and all." Roxas thought, staring at his black sleeve before blinking several times as a thought entered his head. "… HEY! This wasn't apart of my contract. and why am I wearing the black cloak again? I thought I got rid of it." The blond said before sighing in defeat, placing the script into a pocket inside his cloak while raising his hand as light energy started to form, taking shape of a key before fading away and leaving an oversized white key in his hands.

"Oh well, at least I kept my Keyblade instead of a scythe." The blond told himself, somewhat satisfied as he stared at the uniqueness of the white Keyblade. "But why is it Oathkeeper? Oblivion would have fitted the mood better.

" Oh well, might as well get this over with… hmmm, hey wake up!" Turning his attention to the still sleeping duck, Roxas raised Oathkeeper over him, turning it on its blunt side before swinging down at the old duck's head, which made a resounding bang noise all across the room.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" The duck screamed in pain, feeling a lump forming on his head as he flew up to the ceiling in shock. Landing back on his bed, his back to his new guest, Donald hesitantly turned his head to the side, eyes ready to pop out of their sockets, while his face paled and was drenched with sweat at the sight of the blond. "W-w-wh-who are you?" Donald asked shakily, turning his body half around, pointing at Roxas who gave him a sceptical look.

"I'm the wizard of oz." Roxas replied sarcastically before slamming Oathkeeper on the duck head once again, making the lump bigger and shinier then before. "Who ya think, I'm the ghost of Christmas future."

"You're a bit chatty to be the ghost of Christmas future. Aren't they meant to be silent?" Donald grumbled, rubbing his sore head and glaring at the boy before him.

"I am?" Roxas asked blinking a few times, once again growing curious as he scratched the top of his head and pulled out the script from inside his cloak. Opening up to the correct page, Roxas scanned right through his part, coming to realize the duck was right. "What ya know you're right… Hey I apparently had a dance number I wonder why they cut it out? Oh well. Hey, I know since this isn't a part of my contract and I'm already messing up the script why don't I rewrite the ghost of Christmas future, besides a whole vision of the future without one single sarcastic remark? That's unheard of."

Getting impatient Donald started to tap his foot on the floor, his face turning red with his foot going faster as time went on "Umm excuse me, WHY DON'T WE GET ON WITH THIS! YOU'RE INTERUPTING MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"Oh right hehehe, we can't have that, you need all the beauty sleep you can get." Roxas remarked, laughing nervously while placing the script back inside his cloak as Donald vein popped at his comment.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Roxas smile innocently at the duck in response. Spinning around he raised his arm up and reopened the portal of darkness before turning back to the duck. "Are you ready?"

Walking up to the portal, Donald examined the gateway, feeling the dreadful, cold presences of darkness. "Ummm… is it safe?"

"It is, if you don't stay in for too long." Roxas shrugged walking up behind the frightened duck. "You going in?"

"Ummm you know what, I need to go check on my nephews. They can get in a lot of mischief if they're by themselves for too long, and I need to go check on the stove and check my office to see if no hoodlums had vandalized it…" Donald continued to ramble on for quite a while, not noticing the look Roxas was giving him.

"Ah-huh, can we hurry this along I have a party to get to." Roxas asked irritably, Oathkeeper still in hand, gripping onto it in annoyance at the duck.

Gulping in fear, Donald took an hesitant step forward, reaching out with his right arm and placing his hand in the dark portal. Feeling the freezing cold wind on the other side making his hand go numb, Donald quickly yanked his hand back, eyes going wide, looking as if they were ready to pop out when he saw the ice that encased his hand. "Why don't you go fir- AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGH!" Donald screamed in terror as a forceful push send him flying through the portal.

It only took a few seconds to get to the other side of the portal, but that was more than enough time to freeze the entire duck, making a giant ice statue in the large town of Disney. Coming out of the portal casually, the blond smiled at the welcoming cool breeze that brushed his face.

His blue eyes lightened with excitement as a snow flake fell down towards him. Falling on his gloved, opened hand, it quickly melted away into his glove, leaving an child like smile on the blonds face. That smile only grew as he started to laugh at the sight before him.

"Here, this should help. FIRE!" Raising his Keyblade with both his hands, he aimed for the frozen Donald, lighting a flame at the tip of the blade before shooting a fire ball at the frozen duck. The fire ball did quick work on the ice, easily melting it away and Donald helped finish his escape as he shot out of the remaining ice with his butt on flames.

Thankfully for Donald, the snow took care of his burning butt as he landed back down, sighing in satisfaction as he slowly melted into the snow. That satisfaction he felt moments ago quickly faded away, his blood re-boiling as his face turned a violent red as he heard the laughter of a certain spirit of Christmas future.

"Why you do that for?" He ordered, snapping up to his feet in outrage and stomping over to the black cloaked ghost, melting into the snow with every step."

"You were frozen, so I figured that I should warm you up." Roxas simply said trying to hold back the laughter, which he failed at.

"Not that! I mean pushing me through that eerie, cold, dark, dreadful portal of yours!" Donald shouted.

"Oh that. You needed a push." Roxas replied, smiling down at the duck while turning a ninety degree angle and started to walk, leaving Donald behind. After walking several steps Roxas stopped in his tracks, realizing the missing presence of Donald Duck. The blond turned to his side and stare back in question at the fuming duck. "Are you coming or what? Come on we're almost there."

"Almost there? What's with you spirits? Changing me isn't enough for you? You want me to do exercise?" Donald exclaimed, picking up his pace to catch up with the ghost of Christmas future.

"Well it wouldn't hurt." Roxas laughed, not paying any attention of the temperamental duck beside him.

Several hours later the two continued to roam the streets of a futuristic Disney Town, passing a few thing neither one of them would have ever imagined would come true this early in life, for example they never expected hover cars would appear for another hundred years, nor did they expect robots, hologram TV and much more.

While walking, Roxas never looked as if the walk was too much for him, he hadn't felt tired or broken a sweat yet. In fact the only thing that happened to the blond during the walk was that he couldn't keep that child like smile off his face, his unique blue eyes lighting up every time he saw something new, which was every few seconds.

Yes, Roxas was like one big kid at the moment, taking in all the excitement and wonder with a joyful smile. He truly couldn't wait until Disney Town got like this in his own time, with all the lights and special effects, it made the city beautiful.

Sad to say though, not everyone felt the same. Sure Donald was shocked and even awestruck at how far technology had gotten in a few years time, but after walking for so long his excitement and joy turned into tiredness and bitterness.

With every step pain struck and with every step the pain just increased. He was pretty much crawling on the ground right now, breathing heavily while groaning at his feet.

"I can't go on, to tired, legs are numb, let me rest." Donald cried as he plummeted his gut on the snow, not caring how cold it was, mainly because the only thing he could feel at the moment was the agonizing pain that ran through his entire being.

"But we just rested five minutes ago." Roxas replied, turning back to the duck.

"Hey it not my fault, do you even know where you're going?" Donald questioned, pointing his index finger at the blond haired ghost.

"Well ummmm..." Roxas nervously said, smiling innocently as he scratched the back of his head once again, looking anywhere but at Donald.

"You don't know where you're going? But **YOU'RE THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS FUTURE**!" Donald shouted, his face going red again as he jumped in midair and swung his arms and legs back and forth in outrage at the fact his guide doesn't know where the hell he was going.

"Yeah the ghost of Christmas future, not the ghost of navigation! Why do you think they gave me future? So I have panty of time to get there." Roxas exclaimed defensively, slashing the wind with his white Keyblade before pulling out the script. "Besides, it's not like they put a map in here for me."

"I can't believe we're lost." Donald moaned, slumping down as he closed his eyes and lowering his head to the ground in sorrow.

"We're not lost; I know exactly where we are." Roxas proudly said, raising his right hand with his Keyblade and placing the weapon on his shoulders.

"You do?" Donald asked; hope returning to him as he stared up at the spiky blond hair teenager.

"Yeah we past that tree there five times now." Roxas exclaimed, pointing at a tree full of snow that stood beside the two.

"You got to be kidding me." Donald replied, slapping his face with his palm in annoyance while Roxas just stood there, fiddling around with his Keyblade, just now realizing that the teeth at the end of the Keyblade looked similar to a snow flake.

Neither one moved for awhile, staying in the same spot for a few minutes, but as the sound of a soft, gentle, caring voice that could only come from an angel the two boys twirled around, coming to face with a girl with blond hair that reached a little pass her shoulder and similar blue eyes to Roxas'. "Hey Roxas, your late for the party."

The young girl stared in question at the boys as their mouths were hanging open and eyes ready to pop out and there was a good reason why they were like that to. "Sorry, I got busy." He replied after a moment, still wide eye at the blond.

The girl tilted her head to the side while crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking at the two daze boys curiously. The reason why they were gazing at her you may ask, well it's quite simple, the reason because of what she was wearing.

The young blond wore a short, red, strapless, dress that fitted perfectly on her showing off her figure, but still giving her her sense of modesty. The dress had white fur lining along the top and bottom. She wore white, slip on shoes with red laces. She also wore red gloves that stopped a little below her elbows and, just like her dress, had white fur lining. To top it all off and complete her Christmas outfit she wore a Santa hat on her head.

Now while wearing that with those curious blue eyes she truly look heavenly to the boys, a true Christmas angel and pretty much the only Christmas theme thing that happened in Donald's visions, speaking of which shook his head wildly coming back to his senses.

"Aahh! Two ghosts of Christmas future!" Donald screamed, slowly backing up before making a side comment. "At least this one is beautiful."

"Ar no…um… this is my ar…. daughter." Roxas replied, hoping that Donald would buy it, which knowing him, through Sora, he would.

"Your daughter?" Namine questioned, raising an eyebrow in question at the nervous, smiling blond who quickly made his way over to her and started to whisper into the blond ear.

"I'm just trying to stay in character."

"No ,we aren't calling me that; it's to creepy calling your girlfriend your daughter." Namine replied, talking normally, letting Donald to hear what they're talking about.

"But Namine, none of the other ghosts of Christmas future have girlfriends." Roxas responded, speaking normal as well, while standing up straight and staring into the beautiful, amused, blue eyes of his girlfriend.

"That was because none of them were as handsome or kind hearted like you and besides, weren't you rewriting the ghost of Christmas future?" Namine asked, smiling the whole time, obviously enjoying their conversation. '_The things Roxas get into_.' She thought, giggling to herself.

"Oh yeah." Namine giggled at the boy again. Roxas could be as clueless or forgetful as Sora sometimes. Hearing Namine giggle and seeing how cute she was acting, he couldn't help but blush.

Seeing his blush Namine could only smile before going on her tippy toes and kissed the boy on the cheek, making his face glow as red as Rudolph nose.

"So what are you doing way out here? Master Yen Sid said you'll be at the cemetery." Namine asked taking a step away from Roxas to see his blushing face better.

"We kind of got lost?" Roxas lightly chuckled at his answer while Namine only shook her head in amusement at her boyfriend.

"Hey, what do you mean we?" Donald snapped, reminding the two he was still there.

"Do you know where it is?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, just follow me?" Namine told him as she started to walk away and pointing in the general direction. "It's this way."

"Cemetery, why are we heading there? Wait, what's going to happen to little Tim? Don't tell me that's why we're going to the cemetery? Spirit? Spirit?" Donald kept on asking the ghost of Christmas future, but whenever he did Roxas just turned around to face him and pointed in the same direction Namine did with a grave look on his face. "So now he shuts up!"

Finally getting to the cemetery, the three continued to walk towards the middle of the graveyard, not stopping until they found the grave they were looking for.

"Who's grave is this?" Donald asked, afraid to find out the answer, but the only answer he got back was Roxas pointing down at the grave. Hesitantly Donald made his way over and leaned forward and squinted his eyes to the tomb stone. "Here lies Tim Possible, beloved son and a beloved brother, gone but not forgotten... Oh no."

The aging duck could feel the tears building up as he read the tomb stone over and over hoping he was just miss reading it, but every time he did he just read the same thing. Giving up on it being a mistake, Donald turned to the two spirits with tears filled eyes. "Spirits, I never wanted this to happen, please tell me this can be change."

"How sad, no one else came to this poor soul's funeral." Donald snapped his head around, getting distracted by the old man and slowly walking over to him, forgetting his question. The old man was wearing a white robe with an old looking book in hand standing over a freshly dug hole, staring down with sad eyes at the ground before walking away silently.

Making his way over, Donald leaned over the hole, hoping to get a glance at the poor soul that didn't even get one person saying farewell. "Spirit who's grave is this?"

"It's yours Donald." Roxas simply put, a hint of sadness in his voice as he placed the oversized, white key in front of the tomb stone and made the tip of the blade glow a bright light, bright enough to read the tomb stone anyway.

"What?" Donald twirled around to face the tomb stone, hoping it wasn't true, even though he knew that it was and as he thought his name was written right there, carved into the stone for all to see. "Please tell me spirit, tell me this can still be changed." He pleaded, falling onto his knees and grasping Roxas cloak.

Roxas eyed the duck, staring straight in his eyes; he could see the duck had truly learned the true meaning of fear. Right there and then Roxas knew Donald had changed. Leaning down to his knees and going to Donald's eye level, Roxas placed a comforting hand on the man...er duck's shoulder and nodded his head.

"It's never too late Donald."

"You can't change the past but you can always change the future." Namine spoke up kneeling before the duck as well, smiling gently at the duck. "And you should also remember this, even though you can't change the past that doesn't mean you can't make it right."

"I will, I will. I promise I'll make everything right again and I'll do my best to change Tim's fate" Donald assured, his head springing up and down as he nodded his head.

"Right." The two blond replied, smiling at Donald as they all stood up in the snow, the graveyard disappearing and changing into a park with them standing in an open field with tall snow cover trees all around them.

"Great, soooooo do you want to see another Christmas future?" Roxas asked raising his thumb and pointing behind him, smiling eagerly.

"No, we don't have time for this Roxas, we're already late for the party and I promised Sora we'll be there." Namine answered sternly. "And I'm not breaking a promise."

"Yeah your right...wait a minute, I'm confused! If we're in a dream how can we get to a party" Roxas' question went unanswered as the three stood there, all of them wondering the exact same thing.

"You guys are so lost you went from fantasy to reality." The three stopped in mid thought as they heard the familiar teasing voice of a certain duck. The three turned their heads around, trying to track down the duck. "I'm over here." Louie spoke up again, catching the trio's attention as they turned around and saw him as he walked out from behind a tree, still wearing an sailors outfit.

"What are you doing here, you were meant to be in the past." Donald exclaimed shocked to see his nephew once more.

"Since when does the past come to the future, that's why they call it the past?" Roxas said which made Louie crack a smile.

"Said the guy who broke character?" Louie laughed, finding it funny how the guy who broke character was telling him off for breaking his part just a bit.

"I didn't break character, I rewrote it." Roxas exclaimed.

"Sure you did." Louie replied sarcastically.

"I did."

"Okay guys that's enough we're all going to be la... ARGH!" Namine stared down at her dress to see it cover in snow in two places. Looking up, she saw as the two boys rocked back and forth on their feet whistling, trying to act as innocent as possible. But it didn't work; Namine looked right through them and gave them a stern look. "ROXAS! LOUIE! I'm so going to get YOU!"

"Oh crap we made her mad." Roxas exclaimed, somewhat shaking in fear, his face paling and sweat beading down his face as the other blond raised her right hand and gathered up light energy within it.

"So?" Louie asked, unsure why he had to be afraid, being that he knew Namine and she was always a sweet caring, loving person who would never hurt someone.

"You don't want to be near her when she's made." Roxas told him as he raised Oathkeeper up and went into a defensive stance, eyeing the light energy that was slowly taking form, which he knew was intentional, she wanted him to wait in fear.

"Better run boys." Namine smirked, something Roxas wished he never taught her, the light in her hand finally dyeing down and revealing a red and white candy cane keyblade with a guard that look like the horns of a reindeer.

"You have a candy cane keyblade?" Roxas asked, taking back by the sight of the keyblade, dropping his guard and placing the keyblade by his side.

"Hey, someone has to keep the Christmas theme going and we defiantly can't count on you guys, you're more ready for Halloween." Namine replied. "By the way, that was over two months ago."

"Hey, that's so true." Roxas agreed, not coming up with any form of defence for that. "In my defence I didn't chose my outfit I just appeared in it."

"Now that's clear, it's time for payback." Raising Decisive Pumpkin with a smile, Namine formed a giant snowball at the tip of the keyblade, both Roxas and Louie eyes going wide at the sight. "SNOWBALL!" Without further delay, the giant snowball sky rocketed into the sky before exploding into hundreds of raining smaller snowballs.

"Run?" Louie asked next to Roxas, eyes wide and glued to the Christmas themed keyblade.

"Run." Was the simple response of Roxas before the two darted away from the scene, dodging every snowball they could, which wasn't many as they ran for shelter, leaving only Namine and Donald.

"Oh god, please wake me up, please wake me up, OH GOD**, PLEASE WAKE ME UP!**." Donald screamed to the heavens getting the young blond's attention.

"Okay, wake up." Namine replied, whipping around with an outstretched Decisive Pumpkin and ramming it into Donald's head, making his world go black as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Which characters came in which show:<strong>

**Kingdom Hearts**: Roxas, Namine


	5. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas**

Shifting in his bed, arms swinging from left to right and legs moving on and off the bed, Donald awoke with a scream; jolting up in fear, sweat beading down his face as his heart beat against his chest. Snapping his head left to right several times Donald sighed in relief, feeling his heart slowing down to its usual pace, glad to see no nephews dressed in sailor outfits, no genie, no pig and no blonds giving him an unexpected visits. "Oh it was only a nightmare."

Taking another look around his room, Donald Duck couldn't help but smile and springing from his bed, pumping a fist into the air as he greeted the new dawn. "WOOHOO, IT'S MORNING!" Donald continued to cheer as he bounced around the room in a child like manner, too distracted to even notice the squeaking of his bedroom door opening.

"Ummm, Uncle D?" At the sound of the familiar voice, Donald span around to face his bedroom door that was slightly open with the curious head of Louie Duck peaking through it. "Are you ok?"

"Louie it's you and you're not a ghost!" Donald cheered as he rushed over to his nephew and swinging the door open, putting a little too much force into it since the door banged off the wall and was about to close again. The only thing stopping it was Donald who stood in the doorframe squeezing the life away from the younger duck with his bear hug.

"Ghost?" Louie asked after struggling out of his Uncle's arms and the blue in his face faded away. "What are you talking about Uncle D? I'm no ghost."

"Oh my gosh, Sora's party." Louie yelped as his Uncle let him go in shock as he smacked his cheek with his palm, letting the younger duck fall on his butt .

"Arrr, You missed it Uncle D. And too bad too, it was WILD!" Louie replied, getting up from the floor while rubbing his backside.

"I did? Oooohhh…Oh, I know." Donald exclaimed as a light bulb switched on in his head as he raced around the room, grabbing cloths and a load of cash out from under his bed. "I'll throw my own party _tonight._"

"You? But you hate spending money any more than you have too."

"Oh come now, it's Christmas." Donald replied waving it off as he ran towards his bedroom door. "This is what it's all about, friends and family coming together now go, go and invite everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY."

"Really? You're serious? You don't have to tell me twice." Donald could only laugh at his nephews antics as he flew out the door with the biggest smile screaming down the hall to his brothers. "Dewey, Huey, Uncle D gone nuts, come on we gotta take full advantage of it."

"Really? What'd he say?" Huey's voice echoed through the halls, interested as to what his brother had to say.

"He said he's having a party and he wants us to invite everybody."

"You're not tricking us are you?" Dewey asked, not convinced one bit of what his brother had just said.

"Me, tricking my brethren on Christmas day of all days, never." Louie replied

"Really? Then what are we waiting for lets go spread the news." Huey shouted excitedly. The next thing Donald heard was the thumping of feet as three, colorful, blurs flew by his door.

"Man talk about a Christmas miracle huh?" Dewey said as the boys ran past their uncle.

"I can't wait to see everyone's faces when we tell them Uncle D's chucking this party, they're gonna freak." Huey and Dewey nodded their heads in agreement to their younger brother, not able to wait to see the priceless looks their friends will have.

"That's my boys" Donald cheerfully said as he finish getting dressed before making his way out his bedroom door. "Well better get this thing started."

* * *

><p>"For real? Donald's chucking a party?" Having separated from his brothers to cover more ground Dewey had made quick work on finding someone and telling the news to the now startled Sora.<p>

"Sure is Sora, are you coming?" Dewey asked watching as Sora regained his posture from the shock.

"And not see this Christmas miracle? Why wouldn't I?" Sora joked as he shook the young duck's hand giving Dewey his signature goofy smile.

"We'll come too, no way am I missing out on this miracle and I bet you these guys feel the same." Kairi spoke up, walking to Sora side and leaning on him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder before gesturing to the other three behind them.

"Right." The silver haired and the two blonds replied, nodding their heads, the excitement clearly on their faces.

"Great, can't wait to see you there, hey do you guys mind passing on the invites to everybody?" Dewey shouted as he started to run down the street.

"Yeah sure thing." Sora yelled back, waving to the oversize duck.

* * *

><p>"Sure Huey, we'll attend." The talking lion replied to the red clad duck.<p>

"Sweet, see you there Simba." Huey yelled as he dashed off to the next person across the street.

"Simba what was that all about?" The red maned lion smiled as he turned around to face his mate Nala and their beautiful, spirited, daughter Kiara, who at that moment ran around her father legs.

"You'll never guess what."

* * *

><p>"So beast, interested?" Louie asked the giant, hairy creature in front of him.<p>

"Donald is chucking a party, of cause I am." He replied, giving the duck a toothy grin.

"What time is it starting?" A young women with brown hair wearing a blue dress asked.

"At six so don't be late, see you guys there." Louie told the two as he waved them a goodbye as he ran off to spread the news.

"See you later Louie." The women yelled after him.

* * *

><p>"Of cause Sora, Me and Abu are always up for a good party." The tan man replied, the monkey on his shoulders wearing a little hat nodding his head in agreement.<p>

"What about you Jasmine? Do you want to come." Sora asked the dark hair woman dressed in blue.

"Of cause, I want to see if Donald can outdo Sora's party." She answered, her excitement evident in her voice.

* * *

><p>"A party you say laddie, I don't know." A tall man said rubbing his chin as he wondered on the question the oldest duck child asked.<p>

"Come on Jack, celebrate the season." Another man replied, walking up to him with a blond hair woman wearing a large yellow dress.

"Is there rum?" The pirate asked.

"Of course."

"Jack, I can't believe you're asking that of all things on Christmas..." The woman ranted, only for it to land on deaf ears as Jack leaned down to Huey's height and whispered into the duck's ears.

"Hide it from Elizabeth and we got a deal there laddie."

* * *

><p>Down Town, Donald Duck had quickly made his way to a small house that stood out from the rest, being as it was shape like a dragon, and quickly knocked on the door, instantly getting the person he wanted to see.<p>

"So Jake you up for the job?" Donald asked, after telling the fourteen year old why he had come down to see him for.

"Of course, I mean thank you Mr. Duck, I'll love to dj at the party." Jake replied, the excitement evident in his voice as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Thanks Jake, it starts at six, so get there a little early before the early worms get there." Donald replied returning the smile.

"Of course and thank you again Mr. Duck."

"You're welcome and call me Donald." He told the boy as he started to walk away, only to stop after a few steps and look back at the black haired teen. "Oh and Jake, come see me after the party and I'll give you your pay."

"Pay, I'm getting paid for this?" Jake asked, clearly shocked as his eyes went wide and his jaw crash landed on the snow.

"Of course, it's a job isn't it?" Donald replied, winking before continuing his walk, leaving a thrilled, hyperactive Jake behind, hearing the boy shout and cheer at his paying gig.

After talking with Jake, Donald continued his walk. He kept up his pace as he went by people after people, saying Merry Christmas and inviting them to the party later, the smile never leaving his face, even with all the repetitive comments.

"Excuse me, do you have any change for the poor." Donald snapped his body around as his ears picked up the squeaky voice of Mickey Mouse. The duck watched as a tall man pass some gold coins over to the mouse before going off on his way.

"Oh Mickey, I got something for you." Donald sang as he approached the mouse, chuckling a bit as the mouse and his trusty companion jumped at the sound of his voice before turning around.

"You do? Please sir if you're going to kick me again, I could go without." Mickey replied, taking a steps back every time Donald took one step forward.

"What? Kick you? Oh no you got it all wrong; I wanted to give you this." Donald assured, waving his hands in front of him before grabbing a sack out of his coat, the sound of metal colliding with metal, giving the mouse an idea what's inside.

"That's a lot of money." Mickey commented, feeling the weight of the coins as Donald passed them off to him.

"What, isn't enough for you, here's some more." Donald replied, pulling out several more bags and handing them to the mouse before going off on his way, this time not stopping even when he heard Mickey shout out to him.

"Oh thank you Mr. Duck, oh and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

* * *

><p>In the hospital where the Possible family was currently gathered , Donald made his ways through the halls, either uncaringly or just not noticing the weird looks he was getting from the Doctors, nurses and patients.<p>

Going up a few flights of stairs and heading in the direction of where he remembered Tim's room was, he hurried it along as he looked though door after door, unsure which room the young boy was in.

After looking through the third door, Donald smiled as he caught sight of the tall brown haired man dressed in a white button up shirt and blue pants just finishing up talking to a nurse as he turned around, planning to return to his son's room until...

"POSSIBLE!" Donald said in his usual grouchy voice, holding back the laughter as he did so. But thanks to James he couldn't suppress it for long, laughing at his employee when he jumped in fright, similar to when Mickey jumped earlier.

"Mr. Duck what are you doing here? Oh please don't tell me you're sick, do you need any help on getting better? Do you need me to cook for you something? Do your laundry? Or maybe an errand? Do I have to find a new job?" Mr. Possible asked, his face paling as his heart beat skipped a beat as panic over took him.

"What, no of cause not, I'm just visiting your son." Donald laughed, waving it off and smiling up to the brunette.

"My son? Why?" James asked in curiosity and wonder, scratching his head . After all Donald didn't even know his son was in the hospital, hell he wasn't even sure if the duck was aware of any of his children.

"I got something for him?"

"Okay, um he's right in there." James answered pointing to the room behind him hesitantly.

"Thank you James. Hey, Merry Christmas Tim, Jim, Kim, Ann." Donald greeted joyfully as he entered the room.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Duck." Ann, Tim and Jim replied, eyeing her daughter and gestured Kim with her eyes to do the same, which she did after a roll of her eyes.

"Please call me Donald." Donald replied as he move towards the side of the bed that Tim laid in. "Hey Tim, I got something for you."

"You do?" He asked excitedly, going onto all four as he eyed Donald's right hand as it dug through his coat pockets. Tim eyes seem to light up significantly as he laid eyes on the piece of paper the duck pulled out, already knowing what it was.

"Yeah well, you and your family. Here you go Tim." Donald added handing the child the piece of paper, smiling as Tim and his siblings' eyes lit up at the sight of it while their parents gazed at it in disbelief.

"A check for a hundred thousand dollars?" Tim exclaimed as he looked up from the check to his parents before turning his attention to the white feathered duck. "Is this for real?"

"Yep, that should pay for surgery and should pay the bills and food for a while." Donald answered smiling at the faces that the family held as they gathered together to stare at the piece of paper.

"Mr. Duck, I mean Donald, we can't accept this." Ann replied, her blue eyes focusing on Donald.

"Oh sure you can." Was Donald simple answer. "And don't worry about when this runs out, by the time it does, James will have earned a lot more with the raise I'm giving him."

"Raise, you're giving me a raise?" James asked in disbelief, stepping away from his spot near the bed and stepping closer to his boss.

"Yes, of course, and with that raise you will have more than enough to live comfortably and healthily."

"Gosh Mr. Duc… Donald, thank you sir." James said, unable to hold back the tears of joy as he smiled down at his family and his boss.

"You earned it." Donald said before regaining his posture and starting to make his way over to the door. "Now, I'm sorry, but I gotta be off."

"What, how come?" The older twin clad in green asked from his spot on his brother's bed.

"I'm throwing a party tonight."

"Oh, another party I can't attend." Tim pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest, annoyed of all the parties that been happening of late.

"Hahaha, don't worry Tim, there'll be another one once you're better." Donald promised lighting up Tim's spirit as he eagerly smile at Donald.

"Really?"

"You can count on it. My treat to you." Donald winked at the boy. The whole family laughed as Tim cheered and leaped out of the bed, thrusting his fist in the air above him.

"Wow thank you Donald." Tim said getting a nod from Donald.

"Yes, thank you sir." James said as he place an arm on his son's shoulder.

"Anytime. Well… see you guys around, oh and Merry Christmas." Donald said as he went out the door, hearing the family reply, small sobs of happiness in their voices.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas and welcome to the Ducks Christmas party." As wave after wave of people entered the duck family home, most coming just to witness the miracle, the duck brothers greeted everyone with a smile.<p>

"Wow, Donald went all out didn't he?" A young, triangular headed kid said in amazement, taking in the banners, tinsel and the other decorative items that sat on the walls and tables.

"No doubt." The black hair girl beside him agreed while taking in the pleasant scent of roasted turkey that lingered in the air.

"Hey, hey, hey and a ho ho ho, welcome to the Duck Christmas celebration, I'm the Am Drag and it's time to get this party started." The Chinese/ American teenage boy said from his spot at the back of the overly large lounge room, fiddling around with a few cds as he pressed the play button, smiling as everyone at the party started to dance where they were to deck the halls.

"Hey Sitch, how are you and your cousins? Hope you're not getting into too much mischief ." Goofy asked, smiling down at the small, blue alien.

"Naga, me been good." Stitch replied while chewing on a slipper, something Donald properly won't be happy about once he found out.

"That's great pal." Goofy replied, patting the blue alien head.

"Ariel! It's been too long, what happen to you? Did you get lost in the sea?" Jasmine, the tan women from before, asked as she hugged her old friend.

"Oh no, I just had my hands full with Melody." The red head replied gesturing to a young, dark hair girl who was dancing with Abu.

"This party is so much better than Sora's." Donald heard a boy with blond hair say to his two friends as he walked by, smiling joyfully at all the comments he had either gotten or had heard that night. Just as Donald walked past Sora, the other Keybearers, his nephews, Goofy and his teenage son Max Donald immediately stopped in his tracks as his ears picked up something interesting coming out of the spiky blond haired teen's mouth.

"You haven't heard anything until you hear all the trouble Sora gets into." Roxas told his friends, holding back his laughter as he retold the story for the Goofs and Duck brothers.

"Really like what?" Max Goof asked as he and the duck brothers sat on the edge of their seats, excitement overwhelming him. This was no surprise to no one, Max and the boys always did had a great interest in the Keybearers' lives, more so then most of the actual Keybearers.

"ROXAS NO!" Sora yelled his face turning to a bright shade of red even though he had no idea what Roxas was going to say. He did know whatever it was, it was going to be embarrassing.

"Well, you know how a couple a months ago a naked guy went into the girl's dressing rooms only to come out sprinting down the street with a bunch of angry girls in towels chasing him? Well that was Sora" Groaning at the comment, Sora hugged Kairi as he buried his face in her hair, which did little since his face went redder then her hair and more so as the gang's laughter could be heard over the music and the other party people talking.

"Don't worry Sora I liked the view." Kairi comforted, hugging him back while she soothingly patted his spiky brown hair, trying to hold back the laughter that was desperately wanting to get out.

"I'll say, you just wanted to screw him." Namine laughed, continuing the story. "Which you did once you untied him from the tree. And hey a few other girls loved the view, like Selphie."

"Unfortunately, so did some of the guys." Roxas said amusingly gesturing with his head towards the silver hair keybearer.

"Grrrrr!" Roxas chuckle nervously as Riku growled at him, taking a few steps back in case he had to sprint off at a second's notice. That was until a thought came to mind as he moved closer to the duck brothers, whispering something that only the boys could hear, which was enough to send the silver haired warrior packing as he ran off into the distance, not stopping even when he collided with the wall.

"What did you say?" Kairi asked, still soothing the embarrassed Sora at the same time giggling alongside Namine.

"Returning the favor to Sora, only Sora probably wouldn't like it as much as Riku did that day." Roxas and the three ducks laughed at the plan.

"You're evil Roxas." Namine giggled.

"What, I can't be good all the time." Roxas smirked, crossing his arms against his chest. Meanwhile, leaving the conversation, Donald walked around his home, going in and out of many conversations. Most of the conversations being about how much of a miracle this was, which is getting annoying for the duck, but he just shrugged it off, especially when he caught the eyes of a young, familiar, beautiful duck.

The duck could feel his heart beat slow down to almost a stop as he tried to move with no luck, he couldn't even pronounce a word at the sight of his ex-girlfriend.

"Never thought I see the day when Donald Duck hosts a Christmas party." The duck said as she walked closer to Donald in her purple coat.

"Daisy? What are you doing here?" Donald asked finding his voice at last.

"Well, when I heard you were throwing a party, I had to see it with my own eyes." Daisy replied, now only a few steps away.

"Oh right." Donald replied looking anywhere but at the duck of his dreams trying to work up his courage to look at her again. "Hey Daisy…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about before, I was a fool and idiot, umm…" Donald started, trying to think of more words to describe the person he was, getting a little help from his three nephews as they walked by.

"Temperamental." Huey stated.

"Lazy." Dewey replied.

"Self absorb." Louie finished.

"She gets the picture." Donald replied turning around, shooing his nephews away with his hands, glaring at them for eavesdropping and interrupting his and Daisy's conversation.

"Oh no, go on." Daisy replied, watching with a raised eyebrow as Donald turned around to face her again, his nervousness evident on his face.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, you and the boys were and are the greatest things in my life, I've learnt that now, Can you ever forgive me?" He pleaded, dropping to his knees, hand in hand looking up at the female duck.

"I don't know, but are we under the mistletoe?" Daisy asked getting Donald up as she placed a finger under his chin and started to lift it. Not stopping until he was standing up straight and looking above the two, letting him to see the green thing hanging over their heads.

"Yes… Yes, so you forgive me?" Donald said sadly his head falling so his gaze was focused on his feet before looking back up at the female duck.

"Does this answer for you?" With that Daisy leaned forward and planted her beak on his for a second before pulling away giggling as she watched the duck stumble over his own feet with love heart shaped eyes, mumbling incoherently.

* * *

><p>"Well Namine, this has to be the best Christmas of all." Donald stated as he stood beside the blond, watching the ongoing party goers.<p>

"You got that right Donald." Namine agreed, holding her stretch book and drawing the scene before her the best she could, not noticing the three newcomers.

"Hey Namine, Donald." A familiar voice said gaining the two attentions. At the sight of the black cloaked teenager, the sailor outfit wearing duck and the blue genie Namine raised an eyebrow in question while Donald paled at the sight of them.

"AAHH! Get away! I already learnt my lesson, I don't want to go back!" The four and everyone else at the party blinked several times as Donald bolted out of his house, running through a wall and making a hole shape like him next to the Riku shaped hole and practically flew down the street.

"What's with him?" Louie asked, getting a shrugged from the others as they stared at the Donald shaped hole.

"So anyway why did you two change and where did you come from?" Namine asked, turning her attention to the boys.

"Well I came from a large place known as Agrabah in a small lamp." Was Genie's simple answer to Namine's question, while Louie and Roxas had an annoyed look on their faces as they said.

"Huey"

"Enough said, but why do you have your key blade out?" Namine asked after nodding her head, satisfied with the answer.

"Locked the door." Roxas shrugged, swing Oathkeeper in his hands. Namine was going to question more about it when she heard a few loud bangs on a door above them with Huey's voice echoing down the stairs.

"Oh I got ya."

"Umm, should we go get Donald?" The blue genie asked the three teens.

"Nah, he'll come back soon enough, now let's party." Louie waved off before grabbing Roxas and Namine's wrists and dragging them to the dance floor as the next song came on.

* * *

><p>Roxas: Merry Christmas everyone... Oh and happy New Year too<p>

Genie: We hope you enjoy this story, or at least got a laugh or two.

Louie: And we hope you got the message of this story.

All: Otherwise we may visit you next. You WILL be good and kind, won't you?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this story, I can't believe i finally finished one of my stories. I hope you all enjoyed, sorry that this is a bit rushed it just that i had a lot to do before christmas and didn't have much time to work on this. But anyway I do hope you got a laugh or two out of this story and i hope you have a great christmas and wish ya best for the new year. Thanks for reading this story and Merry Christmas.<strong>


End file.
